Library Love
by Foxboy614
Summary: Simon goes to the library for some alone time. However, Jeanette's there as well with a similar intent. From there, things get a bit steamy for the two. Rated T just to be safe. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. I do not wish to gain monetary value from this. I am merely doing this for fun.  
A/N: The format here is similar to the ones from my previous two one-shots of AatC (check them out to see what I mean).**

On one quiet Saturday morning, Simon Seville was at the library, wanting to enjoy some alone time. He was currently wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and his usual blue-rimmed glasses. Since his brothers were with their girlfriends, and Dave was at a meeting, Simon was in no rush. He was just gonna enjoy some nice, peaceful quiet-time.

Now, the teen years had brought noticeable changes to Alvin and Theodore, but Simon's were pretty subtle. He was already surprisingly mature for his age as a kid, and his wit is still as sharp and dry as before, and he's still the smart and polite chipmunk he was as a child. He did, however, get taller and his shoulders have broadened. But there's one trait his siblings and dad have noticed, as well as Jeanette Miller; he's now much more confident and calm around her.

When they were kids, Simon and Jeanette were so shy around each other, but they wanted so badly to shed the "best friends" title and become boyfriend and girlfriend. They eventually did when they were thirteen, and their relationship has been going steady ever since. The two are now more comfortable with holding hands, hugging, and kissing.

But with Simon, he can still get nervous around Jeanette when they're on dates because, like her sisters, the teen years were very nice to her as well. Like Simon, not much changed for her, except for getting taller and her body's filled out nicely. Now, Simon always thought she was pretty as a kid, but as a teen, she was absolutely beautiful to him. Her body, while slim, still had some cute curves. Her soft brown hair always looked pretty, whether it be in a messy bun like when she was a kid, or let down, reaching about mid-back, and Simon loved running his fingers through it when he could. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of purple; a shade that could put an amethyst to shame. And then there were her legs; they were long, smooth, and had gotten quite shapely. Her legs weren't as shapely as Brittany's or Eleanor's, but Simon could care less; Jeanette was an absolute beauty in his eyes. And on top of all that, she was still the sweetest, most kind-hearted girl he's ever met. A girl with both beauty, brains, and a good personality; Jeanette Miller had it all.

With his mind thinking about the cute chipette of his dreams, he didn't notice he accidentally bumped into someone and knocked her over.  
"Oops. Sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention." Simon said apologizing. When he got up, he got to see who he knocked over; the very chipette he'd been thinking about. She had her hair down and she was wearing a blue jacket over a white and lavender striped shirt, short jean shorts that showed her long legs, white knee-length socks with a purple stripe at the top, and her usual purple-rimmed glasses.  
"Jeanette? Huh. Fancy seeing you here." he said as he helped her up and collected hr books for her.  
"Yeah, I came here to do a little reading." Jeanette told him. "My sisters are out, and I was bored, so I decided to go to the library."  
"Same with me." Simon told her. "Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all." he told him with a smile. Simon smiled back and took Jeanette's hand in his as they went to find a place to sit.

Once they found a spot to sit down, Jeanette gave Simon one of her books to read.  
" _Hamlet_. Nice choice." Simon said.  
"Thanks. I'm reading _Romeo and Juliet_ , myself. I love Shakespeare." Jeanette replied.  
"I don't blame you." Simon told her. So the two went on to read their respective books, but Simon's mind kept wondering over to the chipette next to him. Simon's found himself getting distracted by her more and more since they became teens, and her short shorts weren't making things any easier.  
As or Jeanette, she too has been distracted by Simon more and more recently. His soft brown hair he always kept so neat and tidy, his steel-blue eyes that were unlike any she'd ever seen, and his broad shoulders were just a few of his most handsome features. And on top of that, she found his polite yet witty attitude very sexy. While she's still into science, she's glad she focuses more on literature; there's no way she'd be able to work on scientific stuff with Simon Seville close by. She'd hardly be able to restrain herself around him.

But another thought entered her head; why does Simon like her so much? Jeanette's found herself asking that several times. She's seen many girls that she thinks are prettier than her flirt with Simon, but he turns them down every time and stays with her. Even with as confident around him she is now, she still finds herself nervous about screwing up and making him not want to be with her or see her again anymore. And on top of that, because of her self-doubt, she's too scared to try and be too intimate or affectionate with him out of fear she's no good.

Simon looked up from his book and looked over at Jeanette. But what he saw surprised him; Jeanette was looking nervous. _"What's going on?"_ he thought.  
"Jean… you ok?" Simon asked.  
"Huh? Oh… sorry. I've just… had a lot on my mind." Jeanette told him. Simon nodded and resumed reading until she spoke up again.  
"Simon… do you love me?" she asked. Simon turned his head to her and looked at her as if she had said something stupid.  
"Jeanette, of course I love you. I've reminded you many times before. Why do you ask me that all the time?" Simon asked her. But he didn't sound annoyed; he was upset that Jeanette was doubting herself again.  
"I'm sorry for bugging you by asking that, but it's just that… I've seen many pretty girls flirt with you, but you always reject them in favor of me. I mean, I'm not like my sisters; I'm not as pretty as Brittany, or as tough as Eleanor, and I'm not as curvy as them either. They're both so outgoing, and while I'm not AS shy and timid as before, I still am nonetheless. Also, none of them doubt themselves all the time, nor do they trip over their own feet a lot." she told him.

Simon was silent for a while, taking in what she had told him. She didn't think she was pretty? Not as good as her sisters or other girls? _"What is wrong with her?"_ he asked himself silently.  
Simon just shook his head with a smile and got up and walked over to Jeanette. Without warning, he moved one hand under her legs and the other hand on her lower back and scooped her up bridal style, then walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jeanette blushed at this.  
"Oh, Jeanette. Don't you realize that I love you for who you are inside AS WELL as outside? Jeanette, you're SO much better than you think you are; you're a girl lucky to have been blessed with both brains and beauty, as well as having a kind heart. You're one of the smartest girls I've ever met, being savvy in both science and literature." he told her. Simon placed one hand on her thigh and gently caressed it, making Jeanette blush more. And as for you thinking you're not pretty enough… really? Jeanette, you're absolutely GORGEOUS. You got some beautiful, soft brown hair, dazzling amethyst eyes, a slender yet curvy body, and a nice, long set of smooth, slender yet shapely legs. Heck, I find you prettier than most models and even BRITTANY. So, long story short-"  
"Too late." Jeanette joked.  
"You're, in my eyes, the most intelligent, sweet, kind-hearted, and, pardon me, the sexiest girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, and don't you ever let anyone tell you any different." he told her sternly. Jeanette was shocked to hear him tell her that in such a stern manner. But she also caught on to another thing he said; he called her sexy. She smiled at the realization.  
"So... you think I'm sexy, huh?" she asked, batting her eyes cutely. Simon blushed deeply at this, because he wasn't expecting her to say anything about that.  
"Y-y-yes." he said with a shy smile.

Jeanette smiled and hugged him close, and he happily returned her hug. When they broke away, Jeanette got off his lap and began to look around the area they were at. Simon was confused. "What are you doing?"  
"Just checking to make sure no one's around." she told him.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"You'll see." she replied suggestively as she walked towards him, swaying her cute hips from side to side. She sat back down in his lap and crossed her long legs as she locked her lips with him. Simon, after recovering from momentary shock, kissed her back as they wrapped their arms around each other. The two worked their lips together softly and intimately, each savoring the sweet taste of the other. Simon, in a daring and bold move, made a move to deepen the kiss. Any fear Jeanette had about being intimate with him went out the window when she felt his tongue slip in between her lips and gently caress her own. She allowed her own tongue to dance with his, keeping hers in her own mouth to welcome Simon's tongue before moving her tongue inside his mouth and dancing more feverishly with his. Both were softly sighing and moaning. Simon was running one hand up and down her waist, hip, and thigh, letting his fingers trace her smooth curves while avoiding her bosom and bottom. Jeanette ran one of her hands through his short brown hair, gently tugging at it. Both the chipmunks' heads were in the clouds at this point; it's not every day the two have engaged in a steamy, and surprisingly intimately-paced, make-out. But the need to breathe was getting too great. With their tongues back in their respective mouths, they broke away, with Simon gently pulling her bottom lip between his lips.

"Wow… I would've ***pant*** expected that ***pant*** from Alvin. But not you." Jeanette said in between breaths and giggles as she felt Simon playfully nibble her neck.  
"You ***pant*** make me that way." Simon told her. "You're the one who can make me go crazy."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jeanette joked.  
"I never said I object." he told her. Soon, their steamy moment had cooled down a bit and the two were now cuddling.  
"Sorry I'm always doubting myself around you." Jeanette apologized.  
"It's ok. But should you ever feel doubt about yourself and your beauty, just know that I love you for who you are and that I find you very attractive." Simon told her softly.  
"Deal." Jeanette said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him again, a bit softer than their previous, steamy one.

When the broke away again, the two rested their foreheads against each other. The two then decided to check out and do something fun together. After a short discussion, they decided to go a simple direction and go for a walk in the park together. So, leaving the library hand-in-hand, the two made their way to the park, exchanging stories on the way.  
"...So… about that kiss earlier… how was I?" Simon asked off-topic.  
"Amazing." Jeanette told him with a blush. "I hope to experience one like that again sometime."  
"Can do, my love." Simon said as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek and wrapped his tail around hers.

Jeanette wasn't going to lie; Simon had definitely gotten bolder with her. She still found it hard to believe that SIMON, a guy who was so nervous to even kiss her cheek in the past, was the one that started a steamy make-out in the library not too long ago. It was almost too much like a dream…

A dream she didn't want to end any time soon.

 **And with that, the three chipmunk/chipette one-shots are complete. I hope I didn't make them too OOC here, and I wish I could've included an example of Si's** **wit** **, but there's always next time, I suppose.  
And that steamy part? I hope I didn't go TOO far. ****If I ever do a** **kissing scene like th** **at** **one,** **it won't be for a good while.  
Anyways, let me know how I did and if you'd like to see more, and as always, this is Foxboy614, signing off. Peace out!**


End file.
